A Mikaelson on Each Arm
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Caroline has been dating Elijah for the past six months and things couldn't be better. However, she also finds herself becoming attracted to his seductive and mysterious brother, Klaus. Starts out as EC, but will be KC later.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mikaelson on Each Arm**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: I got the idea for this while I was on vacation. It's just a little experimental story that I'm playing around with. It's an AU, and the plot is this: Caroline has been dating Elijah for the past six months, and she is madly in love with him. However, she is also attracted to his brother, Klaus, against her will. **_

_**Don't ask, just enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Mikaelson Mansion..._

Caroline Forbes sighed as she snuggled against Elijah's chest, basking in the afterglow. They had just spent the last several hours making love ever since she came to visit him, and it was the best several hours of her life. She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling when she saw that he was sound asleep. The poor thing, he was probably conserving his energy after the wild sex they just had. Caroline loved him dearly, and there was nothing she wouldn't do for him, or him for her. The last six months had been wonderful, and she couldn't imagine herself with anyone other than him.

Sighing again, she gently removed herself from his embrace, threw on a bathrobe, and walked out of the room, humming a tune to herself as she walked down the hall, smiling as she remembered what she and Elijah had done.

"Hello, Caroline."

Caroline was brought out of her reverie just then and turned around to see Klaus standing there, a smug grin on his face, obviously enjoying seeing her with just the robe on.

Raising a curious eyebrow, she replied, "And how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you're on cloud nine after your little romp with my brother," said Klaus. "And might I say that you look ravishing in that robe."

Caroline held the robe tightly against her, even though she tied it before she left the room. "Keep your eyes to yourself."

Klaus smirked at her remark. "Oh, sweet Caroline, when are you going to come down from that ivory tower that Elijah has built for you and realize that you can't deny what's going on here?" He approached her. "You may be my brother's girl, but deep down, I know you crave something better."

"I don't believe you," said Caroline. "I don't crave anything."

"You're lying, I can sense it in your voice," said Klaus. "You know that there's something going on between us, you're not just letting yourself see it. You've wanted me since the day you started dating Elijah, and it's been eating at you for months."

Caroline refused to back down. "Klaus, just give it up already. I don't want to hurt Elijah."

"Maybe not right now, you don't," said Klaus. "But, sooner or later, you're going to give in to your desire for me and when you do, it's going to be fantastic." He gently pushed her up against the wall, moving in so that their faces were just inches apart. "Just think about it, Caroline, there's a part of you that's just screaming to embrace the wild side and it'll only be a matter of time before you stop pretending that it doesn't exist."

Caroline wanted to push him away from her, tell him to go to hell, and slap him, all in that order, but part of her knew that he was telling the truth. Even though she loved Elijah deeply, she was finding it hard to ignore that she was also attracted to Klaus.

Klaus saw how quiet she had gotten and smirked. "Speechless I see. Guess that means that what I'm telling the truth." He stepped back and, without a word, walked away. He would've driven the point home by kissing her, but told himself not to. Not yet, anyway. Let what he said sink in a little bit, and then, when Caroline was ready to admit the truth, that was when he was going to make his move.

As soon as he was gone, Caroline went back to Elijah's room to find him awake and sitting up in bed, looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Caroline, are you all right?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes, so I won't," she replied. "I ran into Klaus just now."

Elijah shook his head. Why was he not surprised? He knew that his brother had feelings for Caroline and that he would do just about anything to have her.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing I haven't already heard before," said Caroline. "He kept trying to tell me that sooner or later, I'd give in to the desire I have for him." She sighed. "Oh God, why can't he just give up? He knows I'm with you."

"Knowing Niklaus as I do, he's a stubborn bastard who will do just about anything to get what he wants," said Elijah. "And unfortunately, that includes what I have. He knows he can't have you, and that makes him want you more."

Caroline walked over to the bed and climbed in, wrapping her arms around Elijah. "I can't help but get the feeling that he's not going to give us any peace."

Elijah kissed the top of her head, holding her close to him. For the next few minutes, there was a silence between them as he thought about the situation they were in. He hated to admit it, but Caroline was right, Klaus wasn't going to give them any peace, especially not if he was desperate enough to go after his brother's girl.

Getting an idea, he said, "Care to join me in the shower, darling?"

Caroline looked at him and smiled, getting out of bed and untying her robe as she headed toward the bathroom. "I'm already one step ahead of you on that."

Elijah licked his lips and quickly got out of bed and, grabbing Caroline's hand, led her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

_**Note: Yeah, like I said, this is an experimental story I just came up with. It will be Klaroline eventually, but for now, Caroline is with Elijah.**_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think so far! Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Mikaelson on Each Arm," Klaus tells Caroline that although she may be with Elijah now, sooner or later, she'll realize that she's attracted to him.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! I got the idea for this chapter earlier today and I wanted to post it. And, as an answer to a guest reviewer, they are vampires. The action also takes place a week later.**_

_Mystic Grill – 1 Week Later..._

It had been a rough week for Caroline, especially since she had a hell of a lot on her mind. She couldn't shake the encounter with Klaus, no matter how hard she tried. The close proximity between them was bit uncomfortable for her taste, and the fact that she was only wearing bathrobe didn't help matters either. If Klaus had his way, he would've taken her to his room, thrown her on the bed, tore her robe apart, and forced himself on her before sinking his fangs into her neck, and not the gentle way that Elijah normally did it either.

"Penny for your thoughts, Blondie?"

Caroline was startled out of her reverie by the velvety voice belonging to Damon Salvatore. Damon was currently dating Caroline's friend, Elena Gilbert, and although she was surprised to see him, his presence was somewhat of a relief.

"I've had a rough week."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Really? Could it have something to do with Klaus?"

Caroline blinked. "How the hell did you know that when I haven't even told you yet?"

"You didn't have to," said Damon. "I could sense it on you. You forget, Caroline, that we vampires have a way of detecting things faster than humans can." He smirked. "Though, I can't say that I blame Klaus for his interest in you. You may be his brother's girl, but that won't stop him from getting what he wants."

"Elijah told me something similar to that," said Caroline. "Klaus knows he can't have me, so that makes him want me more." She sighed. "Damn it, why does have to happen to me? Why can't I just be with one guy without someone else wanting me?"

"You're the kind of girl that no guy can resist," said Damon. "Hell, _I_ have a hard time resisting you sometimes, and _I'm_ already spoken for."

"And yet we were together before I was turned."

Not giving him a chance to reply, she added, "So, what am I going to do about my dilemma? I know I love Elijah and I don't want to do anything to hurt him, and yet, Klaus keeps wanting to butt his way into our lives."

Damon was about to reply when Elena walked in, seeing the two of them talking. She smiled as she approached her boyfriend and best friend. She kissed Damon hello before looking at Caroline.

"What's going on?"

"I've got two guys, Elena," the blonde vampire replied. "One is my boyfriend, whom I've been dating for six months, and the second is his brother. How can I stay in the relationship with one and keep from becoming attracted to the other?"

Elena listened to this carefully. She knew that Caroline loved Elijah and seemed happy with him, but there was also the problem with his brother, Klaus, who was relentless in his pursuit of her, not giving a damn about the consequences it would lead to.

"Have you tried avoiding him?"

"Like that's going to work," said Caroline. "Elena, trust me, trying to avoid Klaus is like trying to avoid a chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing and rainbow sprinkles. You want to say no, and yet, the craving refuses to go away."

No sooner did she finish that statement than Caroline remembered something Klaus told her last week. _"You may be my brother's girl, but deep down, I know you crave something better."_ "Shit, he's right, I do crave him. I've been surpressing it for months and I never admitted it."

"Caroline, don't you see? This is what Klaus wants," said Elena. "He wants you to admit that you're attracted to him. He wants you to draw you away from Elijah out of jealousy and lust."

Damon smirked. "He's obsessed with you, Blondie, it's as simple as that."

Caroline blinked as she listened to this. Great, now things have become even more complicated than they already were. Excusing herself from Elena and Damon, she hurried out of the Grill. She didn't want to be around anyone right now, not when she was all rattled and confused like this. No, she had to go somewhere to clear her head, to sort things out, she didn't give a shit where.

_The Woods – Later that Day..._

Caroline's travels took her to the woods outside of town. The sun was beginning to set by the time she got there, and night would be falling soon. Good, she could use this time to think about things and when she was ready, she would head home and maybe curl up with a good book or something. Or, if she felt like it, she would call Elijah and talk to him.

It was while she was walking around that Caroline caught the scent of someone approaching. She turned around to see a hiker who was probably here on an expedition. Shit, his blood smelled delicious to her and the craving for it was impossible to resist. While she didn't want to do it, something told her that this would be a most excellent victim for her. Of course, she would have to do this diplomatically first, and then go for the kill.

Keeping her fangs in check for the time being, Caroline approached the hiker, smiling at him so that he could see that she was friendly.

"Hi."

The hiker smiled back at her. "Well, hi there. I didn't expect to see a pretty thing like you."

"Thank you," said Caroline. "Enjoying your hike so far? See anything else that you think is pretty?"

"Nothing that can compare to you," said the hiker. "So, what brings you out here?"

"Oh, nothing really," said Caroline. "It was just such a nice day and I wanted to take a walk in the woods." She got closer to him and looked him in the eyes, using her compulsion on him. "Don't scream and don't move. You're about to have a very bad night."

That being said, Caroline wasted no time in biting the hiker's neck, tasting his blood and growling hungrily as it made contact with her tongue. At that moment, she didn't care about anything but satisfying her hunger, and if this poor man suffered because of it, then that was his own misfortune for not being careful.

While this was going on, Klaus was doing a little hiking of his own and his senses alerted to him to something nearby. Using his vampire speed, he approached the scene and saw Caroline attacking an innocent human and judging from how she was feeding from him, she was being very aggressive and didn't give a shit if she was slowly killing him.

Not long after she started feeding on the hiker than Caroline saw the man's head falling off his body, scaring her. She dropped the body and picked the head up, hyperventilating as she did so. Klaus approached her then, sensing how distressed she was.

"Caroline?"

Startled slightly by his voice, Caroline looked over at Klaus, the hiker's blood still on her lips. "I...I killed him, Klaus. I just killed this guy and he didn't even do anything to me." Hot tears stung her eyes and fell down her face. "I just...lost control."

Klaus knelt before her and took her into his arms, causing her to drop the man's head. "Shhh. It's okay, I'm here. It was an accident. We've all lost control at some point. I've done it a few times over the centuries."

Caroline sobbed. "What am I going to do now? The body has to be disposed of and..."

"I'll take care of it. I'll bury it somewhere it won't be found." Klaus then gently kissed the top of her head and wiped her tears with his thumbs before letting go of her and going over to the body, inspecting it carefully and then looking at Caroline. "Go home and stay there. Do you understand?" When she didn't answer, he said, more forcefully, "Do you understand me?"

Caroline nodded. "What about Elijah?"

"I'll handle my brother," said Klaus. "Now, go on, I've got things covered here."

Caroline nodded again and started walking away. She then stopped and turned to look at Klaus. "Oh, and Klaus?"

Klaus looked at her. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Klaus smiled at her reply and watched her as she kicked her vampire speed into high gear and left the area. Once she was gone, he turned his attention back to her victim. Poor man, he barely stood a chance against her. No matter, he had made a promise to Caroline and he intended to keep it.

_**Note: Here you have it, guys, Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed that little moment I threw in. I thought it would make things interesting if Klaus saw Caroline killing a human accidentally while feeding on him and then offer to help her dispose of the body. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Mikaelson on Each Arm," Caroline, frustrated and confused about what to do in regards to Klaus, heads to the woods to clear her head. She then accidentally kills a hiker while feeding on him and Klaus offers to help her dispose of the body.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Mikaelson Mansion – After the Encounter in the Woods..._

Klaus walked through the door of the mansion, his clothes and body covered in dirt and blood after disposing of the hiker Caroline accidentally killed. God, he hated seeing just visibly shaken she was and wished he could've done more. But, he did get a thank you out of it, which was a step in the right direction. He only hoped Elijah understood, and that he didn't think that he was the one who killed the hiker, because Klaus had a strong alibi to defend himself with.

"Niklaus, what the hell have you been doing?"

Speak of the devil, there was Elijah, coming down the grand staircase and eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Before you say another word, Elijah," he replied. "I didn't kill anyone."

"I find that hard to believe," said Elijah. "You have blood all over you. Care to explain that?"

"The victim was already dead when I got there," said Klaus. "Caroline killed him as she was feeding on him. Judging from the energy I was sensing from her, she seemed frustrated about something, but I didn't ask what her frustration was triggered by. The only thing that concerned me was helping her dispose of the body. Poor girl, she was scared halfway out of her mind."

Elijah blinked. "Caroline did this? Where is she now?"

"I told her to go home and stay there," said Klaus. "She was concerned about what you would think and I said I'd handle it."

"Well, I suppose she was grateful that you offered to help her."

"She was, very much," said Klaus. "She thanked me just before she left." He smiled. "She's a good girl, Elijah, and you're fortunate to have her." _Though, I will have her eventually,_ his thoughts added.

Elijah nodded. "I am." He sighed. "I'll call her and see how she's doing."

Not giving Klaus a chance to reply, he walked away, with every intention of calling Caroline and checking on her. Klaus watched his brother go before heading upstairs to his room. He then grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. As he let the hot water hit his body, his mind wandered back to earlier, to his encounter with Caroline. His heart went out to her and if he really wanted to, he would've taken advantage of the situation and kissed her lips, not giving a shit if the blood from the hiker got on his. But, no, he respected Elijah too much to do that. He'd have to bide his time and wait for the opportune time to strike.

_Forbes Family House – That Same Moment..._

Caroline sat on her bed, holding her pillow against her as she remembered the scene in the woods. Scared as she was, she was also grateful that Klaus had shown up and offered to help her. He didn't have to, but he did, and she told herself that maybe he wasn't all that bad after all.

She was startled out of her reverie by the sound of her phone ringing. Looking at it, she saw Elijah's number and smiled before she answered it. "Hello?"

"Caroline, are you all right? Niklaus told me about what happened."

"I'm fine," she replied. "A bit shaken up, but fine. I lost control and the guy's head just fell off as I was feeding."

"I'm not concerned about that. I'm just glad you're safe," said Elijah. "Niklaus told me that he sensed that you were frustrated about something as you were feeding on that man. Am I wrong in guessing that he was the reason for your frustration?"

"Sort of, yes," said Caroline. "But, I really don't want to talk about it."

"All right, I'll drop it then," said Elijah. "Did you want me to come over?"

"Tempting, but no," said Caroline. "I'm not really up to having company tonight."

"I understand," said Elijah. "How about tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good to me," said Caroline. "I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, Caroline," said Elijah. "You mean so much to me." He sighed. "Well, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

With that, she hung, sighing as she did so. She felt bad about blowing Elijah off like that, but she wasn't lying about not being up to having company tonight, especially after her experience today.

Sighing again, she got up from her bed, got her pajamas out of the drawer, and went to bathroom to change. Although it was early, she wanted to go straight to bed, telling herself that everything would look better tomorrow, even though that was complete bullshit and that her troubles were only just beginning because Klaus wasn't going to give up in his pursuit of her until he achieved his goal.

Returning to her room after getting changed, Caroline got into bed and closed her eyes. Little did she realize, however, that she wasn't alone. Klaus, having gotten Sheriff Forbes to let him in by telling her he wanted to check on Caroline, entered the room and saw her sound asleep.

Carefully, he walked over to the bed and stood there, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and angelic and it took all the strength he had not to climb in next to her. He ignored the temptation and gently brushed her cheek with his hand, leaning down and kissing said cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Caroline," he whispered. "Soon, darling, we'll be together."

Hearing her moan softly, Klaus quickly left the room so that she wouldn't wake up and discover him there.

_**Note: Aww, wasn't that just so sweet? I'm building up to the romance, Klaroline faithful, so be patient and it will happen. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Mikaelson on Each Arm," Elijah finds out from Klaus what had gone on in the woods and calls Caroline to check on her. Then, Klaus secretly visits Caroline when she's asleep.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Later that Night..._

_Caroline scowled as she walked down a long corridor. She didn't know where it would lead her, or why she was here. Still, something told her that all will revealed once she came to the end of her journey. As she continued to walk down the corridor, Caroline came to a wooden door that resembled the ones found in adventure games, the ones that led to either victory or certain doom. Hoping that it wasn't the latter, Caroline closed her eyes and pushed the door open._

_When she arrived on the other side, she saw that she had entered what appeared to be a castle room from the late fifteenth century. Venturing a guess, Caroline placed the exact year to be roughly around 1492, the year that Columbus "sailed the ocean blue," as it stated in the poem recited every October in elementary school._

_As she walked through the room, Caroline took the time to admire the clothing that everyone wore. The dresses were beautiful and elegant, just like she imagined medieval dresses to be. Finding a mirror on the far side of the room, Caroline noticed that she too was wearing what the other women were wearing. How was that possible? She certainly didn't remember putting it on._

_Caroline was so amazed, in fact, that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone anymore until she looked over to see Klaus standing next to her. Shit, why didn't she sense him before?_

"_You look even more beautiful than the other women in attendance, Caroline."_

_Caroline blinked, not sure what this was about. "Klaus, what's going on? Where are we?"_

_Klaus smiled at her questions. "Quite simple, love. I planted a dream in your mind while I was visiting you earlier."_

"_You did this?" said Caroline. "Why?"_

"_To help you realize that you can do so much better than my brother," said Klaus. "Elijah likes to think that he deserves you, but he's mistaken."_

_Caroline didn't reply right away, just listened to what he was saying. She still didn't get it. What was the point of this dream? More importantly, would it help to clear any confusion she was feeling or make it worse?_

"_Don't get me wrong, Klaus, I did appreciate you helping me in the woods earlier, but I'm still very confused about this whole thing," she said. "I feel like I'm at a crossroads, not sure which path to take."_

_Klaus nodded. "Things will be made clear in time, Caroline. Right now, you're still struggling with what your heart wants. It doesn't want to agree with what your head wants. Your head wants you to be with Elijah, while your heart is telling you that you should be with me."_

_That being said, he transported them from 1492 to the present, and to the woods. Caroline scowled. Why the hell did he bring them back there? Before she could express that question verbally, Klaus approached her and, pulling her into his arms, he kissed her softly, inhaling her sweet scent. Once the initial shock wore off, Caroline returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning against his mouth as their tongues collided._

_As they continued to kiss, Klaus gently pushed her up against a tree, deepening the kiss and exploring her every curve with his hands._

Caroline gasped as she forced herself awake. Shit, what the hell was wrong with her, and why did she suddenly have a dream about Klaus? No sooner did she wake up than she saw something on her nightstand thanks to her vampire vision. It was a box of some kind, a large square shaped box with a ribbon tied around it, along with a rose and an envelope with her name on it. Picking it up, she turned on her light so that she could read whatever was in the envelope.

Untying the ribbon from the box, Caroline carefully sniffed the rose. The scent was heavenly and Caroline seemed to like it. She then turned her attention to the envelope. Curious to know what it said, she opened it and saw a note. The message was as follows:

"_Caroline,_

_Don't take too long to realize which path your heart wants you to take. Choose wisely and you will find what you are looking for._

_Klaus."_

Caroline scowled at what she just read. It was definitely from Klaus, she knew his handwriting from anywhere. What did this even mean? Deciding not to think about it, she opened the box and it revealed a diamond bracelet. Shit, it was beautiful and must've set him back a few thousand dollars at the most.

In a whisper more to herself than anyone in particular, she said, "Klaus, what are you trying to tell me?"

It all seemed so messed up and she hoped that her heart didn't wind up paying the price for not listening to her head.

_**Note: Yeah, this chapter is short, but my thought process is shot and I couldn't think of anything else to put here. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "A Mikaelson on Each Arm," Caroline has a dream about Klaus and then wakes up to discover that he has left her a gift on her nightstand.**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! You're awesome!**_

_Mystic Grill – Next Afternoon..._

Caroline tried to smile as she walked into the Grill. It had a shitty day for her at school, because she couldn't concentrate on anything. The dream she had about Klaus really threw her for a loop. Why had he planted it in her head like that? Was he really trying to send her a message, or was he just doing it to mess with her? Either way, it was pretty creepy, especially since it went from being in 1492 to the present, and in the place where she accidentally killed that hiker. Then, to top it all off, he kissed her. It wasn't a quick one either, it was long, smoldering, passionate one, the kind that Elijah gave her most of the time.

Shaking her head, Caroline then found a table to sit down. Elijah had called her just as she was getting out of school, telling her to meet her at the Grill. Thank God for a great guy like Elijah. Maybe being with him would help her take her mind off the bullshit with Klaus.

Speaking of, Caroline then felt something near her, something familiar and yet something dreadful. _Shit, it can't be Klaus._ Looking toward the bar, she saw that it was Klaus. Great, what was he doing here? She tried not to stare at him, even though it was virtually impossible, what with him being alluring in a dangerous sort of way.

"Caroline. Fancy meeting you here."

Caroline cringed when she heard his voice and looked over to see him coming toward her. _Damn it, he knew I was staring at him. Way to be discreet, Caroline. Your scent must've alerted him to your presence._

"Don't you have someplace else you'd rather be? I'm supposed to be meeting Elijah here, not you."

Klaus smirked, grabbing a chair from the next table and turned it backwards, sitting down in it. "Oh, how amusingly naïve you are, love."

Caroline blinked. "Huh? Naive? What the hell are you talking about? Elijah called me just as I was getting out of school, telling me to meet him here."

"Well, for starters, Elijah doesn't even have his phone," said Klaus. "I snatched it from his room while he wasn't looking."

A sour taste then developed in Caroline's mouth as she listened to what Klaus was saying. So, it _wasn't_ Elijah who called her? It was actually _Klaus_ the whole time? Shit, and she fell for it. The nerve of him! Taking her boyfriend's phone and then giving her a fake message.

"You asshole, I can't believe you tricked me!"

Klaus smirked again. "It worked, didn't it? I got you here." He got up from the chair he had been sitting in and grabbed her hand, pulling her out her chair. "Come, we've got things to do, places to go, and...well, I think you know the last part."

Caroline tried to pull out of his grip, but the more she pulled, the tighter he held on. "Klaus, let go of me! What if Elijah walks in here and finds me gone?"

"Well, that's _his_ problem then, isn't it?"

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to go anywhere with you." She then tried to slap him with her free hand, but he caught it before it made contact with his face. "Damn you, Klaus, what are you trying to prove here?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything, love," said Klaus. "I just want to spend some quality time alone with you. Is that so hard to believe?"

Before Caroline could say anything, he then threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the Grill, kicking and screaming the whole way. He knew that he would probably catch hell for this later, but she wasn't going to willingly walk out with him.

_Outside of the Mystic Grill..._

Ignoring her screaming, Klaus carried Caroline to his new black Mercedes convertible, throwing her into the front passenger seat and strapping her in before getting in on his side and starting the engine, driving away. He didn't have a specific destination in mind, he just wanted to be alone with Caroline, as he said before he carried her out of the Grill, even if he had to trick her into thinking Elijah was meeting her there.

Caroline gave him a rather stern look as she adjusted the seat belt. "I hope you realize just how much shit you're going to be in for this, Klaus. You're kidnapping me!"

"Must you think the worst about everything?" he replied. "I'm not kidnapping you. If I did that, I would've tied you up and put a piece of duct over that pretty little mouth of yours. Which was glorious to kiss, by the way."

Caroline knew what he meant by that last remark. "I can't believe you made me dream about you. What was the point of that, huh?"

"I told you, I wanted you to see that I'm better suited for you than my brother," said Klaus. "I can give you the world, Caroline."

"So can Elijah," said Caroline. "He's just as old as you."

Klaus briefly looked toward the bracelet and then back toward the road. "And what do you suppose he'd say about the bracelet I left for you?"

Caroline gasped. Shit, she didn't even know that she was wearing it, or that she even put it on this morning. If Elijah really did show up at the Grill, there would've been a scene. Still, she couldn't understand why Klaus was doing this.

"Where are you planning on taking us?"

"Nowhere special, really," said Klaus. "I just..."

"Wanted to spend some quality time alone with me," said Caroline. "Yes, I got that part. But, you can't just drive around aimlessly. We have to be going somewhere."

Klaus smirked. "Oh, we are. I'm just being conveniently mysterious so that I don't spoil the surprise."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Great, this was just getting better and better. _Well, I've got no choice but to go along with whatever Klaus has in mind. I only hope that when we're done, he brings me home. I sure as hell don't want Elijah or my mom to wonder where I went, or why I was gone so long._

_**Note: Hmmm, Klaroline road trip. There's definitely some possibilities there. Fear not, there will be Klaroline smut, and Caroline will fall for Klaus. I'm just building up to it. ;)**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
